Angelina (The Eeveelution Master)
Jason was a normal kid. He went to school and loved all subjects. But, he loved music the most. He was the best in every music class. One day when walking home from school, Jason noticed something shining in a hole. He and his friends (Mike and Karen, his two best friends) went to investigate. They got too close and ended up falling in. When they woke up, they were in a chamber. An old man was standing there and looking at them. He looked at Mike and Karen, then at Jason. Suddenly, his eyes grew huge with suprise, relief, and shock. He explained that he had identified Jason as the one person from an old legend. The legend was "one day, a young and innocent soul who was purer than anyone else would find a magical guitar. He and his allies would then fight to save the world." The man then explained that he was The Eversource and that they were in The Eversource Cave. He said that Jason needed to take the guitar and save the world. Before anyone could ask anything else, the man vanished into thin air. Jason looked and saw a hologram of an electric guitar. He touched it and suddenly fell to the floor. When he awoke, he, Mike, and Karen were laying down on the ground next to hole. Jaeon noticed he had a real life form of the hologram guitar. He looked at it and then played it a tiny bit. Instantly, a stream of magic laser shot out the head of the guitar. They then walked to their neighborhood and Jason brought the guitar with him. As they passed a TV shop. The screens played the news. The news anchor said that a group of delinquents were coming and firing weird guns at people. Any living thing hit would turn into a weird shadow creature form of its normal self. These shadow people were evil and crazy and could only be cured with strong lasers. The news anchor is then interrupted by the sound of a wall crumbling down, a beam hitting him, and him turning into a shadow person. The TVs then shut off. Jason, Mike, and Karen then decide to team up and try to save the world. Along the way, they meet the world's only non-evil shadow person. It turns out it's Karen's old friend Angelina. Because of how control freak-ish she is, she was able to resist the evil influence of being a shadow person. She agrees to work with them and save the world. Quotes * "Thisss placssse issss jussssst like my old home." Entering the game * "Let thissss be a lesssssssson to the dark ssssside!" In combat * "Goodbye. For nowwwwwwwwwwwww..!" Leaving the game Abilities * Red Demon Brick Smash * Sword Switches (Shadow Sword) * Laser * Target (Pom Pom) * Hazard Protection * Invilnerability * Vine Cutting (Shadow Sword) * Slurp Access * Ghost Trap * Suspend Ghosts * Girl Jump * Flight * Illumination * Night Vision * Item Change (None, Shadow Sword, Pom Pom) Category:Customs By The Eeveelution Master Category:The Magic Guitar